


Better This Way

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [135]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Aftermath of whump, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: He could talk about it, if he wanted.





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.
> 
> Follows after [What Matters Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348805).

He could talk about it, if he wanted.

Because the truth is, Sam remembers more than he's let on. Nothing that could lead them to who grabbed him in the first place, because there's a number of open cases that he's had direct input on, all with the sort of bastards who wouldn't mind doing harm to Hunt's obnoxious DI. He just likes it better this way – Gene thinking he's okay, Annie keeping her thoughts to herself.

The bloods washed clean. The bruises will fade. In time, even the broken bones will heal.

The memories, however, will never go away.


End file.
